howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Whispering Death
"The Whispering Death knows only one thing; killing." - Bork the Bold, How to Train Your Dragon exclusive short, Book of Dragons. The Whispering Death is a dragon that appears in the film continuity and the exclusive short, Book of Dragons. This dragon is seen when Hiccup reads the Dragon Manual, and they are classified in the Boulder Class. ]] Appearance The Whispering Death is similar in appearence to a Deadly Nadder, but with bulging eyes, a spiky face and spirals of teeth that line the entirety of its inner mouth. It has a snake-like body and a neck similar to a Zippleback's, but a Whispering Death has no legs, only lower spikes (which might have been used to crawl through their tunnels). Many consider them to be extremely vicious and often have nightmares after confronting this horror. They have gaping mouths, full of deadly, rotating teeth. They can also rotate their wings, presumably to assist in the drilling process. They look very similar to a Gulper Eel. Nature Whispering Deaths are extremely deadly, like most other dragons, and able to chew their victims after they are swallowed, using its many rows of rotating teeth. They tend to dwell in underground tunnels that they burrow themselves, resurfacing to attack any oncoming enemy/prey. The Dragon Manual once stated that they were extremely dangerous and must be killed on sight. However, despite their fearsome reputation, they love to have their teeth brushed. In the 14th episode of Dragons: Riders of Berk, What Flies Beneath, Fishlegs observed that a Whispering Death's eyes are weak to direct sunlight, and so spends most of its time underground. Astrid states that it weighs about 2,500 pounds. When a Whispering Death finds intruders in its tunnels, it will forcibly eject then out the nearest hole. This was done to Bucket, but later on when it did the same to Hiccup, it also tried to kill him, even pursuing him above ground; this may have been because while Bucket had merely fallen in, Hiccup had been caught running along its tunnel system. Perhaps the dragon considered this a deep intrusion of its 'territory'. Abilities The Whispering Death has the ability to use its jaw to quickly travel through solid rock, giving it, argubly, the greatest jaw strength in the dragon world. Apart from that, the Whispering Death can breathe powerful rings of fire. It is incredibly strong and is also able to shoot its spines like the Deadly Nadder, which grow on its head and along the entire length of its body. With its long, thin body, its tail often makes a whipcrack noise as it flicks it about. The six inner rings of teeth rotate in opposite directions of each other. When these teeth move, they make an eerie noise that sounds like many people whispering. Hearing "The Whisper", along with the ground rumbling, are often the only two warning signs that a Whispering Death is approaching from underground, unless it tunnels near the surface, tossing up earth and rock. When dragons are standing on the ground, they are apparently more sensitive to these signs than humans, becoming agitated before humans can even hear it. Toothless was able to detect the presence of one from Hiccup's room, which is on the second floor, even though it was not that close by. It is apparently immune to the usual effects of dragon nip. When Hiccup attempted to use dragon nip to tame an attacking Whispering Death, sniffing it only made the dragon sneeze. It has also been shown to be largely unaffected by the sonic roars of the Thunder Drum. In the Film The Whispering Death is mentioned when Hiccup reads through the Dragon Manual for information on Night Furies. In the Book of Dragons The Whispering Death has a longer appearance in the short Book of Dragons. It is mentioned and told about it's nature and characteristics. It is also shown when it attacks Bork and his girlfriend where it burns Bork to ashes. Dragons: Riders of Berk The Whispering Death appeared in episode 14- What Flies Beneath. This particular dragon held a grudge against Toothless due to some past confrontation that resulted in Toothless leaving a distinctive scar on the Whispering Death's hide where he bit the other dragon, the Whispering Death attacking Toothless again and again. Although Toothless attempted to fight it on his own, his inability to fly put him at a disadvantage. When the Whispering Death nearly killed Toothless by knocking him into a canyon it was only after Toothless accepted Hiccup's help that the Whispering Death was defeated. After it was driven away, the holes it made through it's burrowing were blocked up with boulders. Notable Whispering Deaths *Two Whispering Deaths in Book of Dragons *The Whispering Death that appeared on Berk Notable Victims *Bork the Bold *Toothless (see What Flies Beneath) *Hiccup Trivia *The Whispering Death is one of the Mystery Dragons in Wild Skies along with the Changewing and the Smothering Smokebreath. *In Wild Skies you can gain 2 badges from the Whispering Death. 'Make sure to Floss' for training it, and 'Furious Digger' for gaining 3 stars in 3 challenges with it. *According to Gobber the Whispering Death is so dangerous that Vikings feel frightened saying its name. This is possible since Hiccup gulped after saying it's name in the film. *The Whispering Death is one of the larger dragons, like the Boneknapper, the Scauldron, the Timberjack, and the Typhoomerang. Gallery File:Dragon_3.jpg|Fan Art File:Whispering_death_by_hellraptor-d32h2em.jpg|A fanart drawn by Hellraptor WD.png|Whispering death flying WD different angles.png|Different angles of Whispering Death WD mouth.png|Spinning in flight imagesCAI7AZ4T.jpg|As seen in Book of Dragons wHISPERING DEATH BURROW.jpg|The Whispering Death prepares to strike 180px-Bigmouth.png|Whispering Death with mouth open 250px-Whispering_Death.png|Whispering Death in the Dragon manual dEATH IMAGE.jpg|Different images of Whispering Death imagesCABJU2ME.jpg|Fan Art imagesCAHOB3OE.jpg|Fan Art Whispering death.png|Fan Art MK.png|Whispering Death Hissing 2.jpeg|Whispering Death skrikes Whispering Death eyes.png|Whispering Death looking at toothless Tumblr mhvey4Bzo71ryxe54o1 1280-1-.jpg|tooothless attacking at the Whispering Death Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons